<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lot and a Little by shipskicksandgiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889906">A Lot and a Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles'>shipskicksandgiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, His coworker is just an asshole, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Tony caused an explosion that destroyed the lab, Peter’s been working among some of the new hires. Unfortunately, one of them won’t mind his own business, and quite frankly, Peter’s sick of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lot and a Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who else has wanted to beat up their shithole coworkers? me. definitely me. you can’t work food service without wanting to throw boiling hot water on at least one man who won’t leave you alone. anyways<br/>prompt: “I’m gonna beat the fuck out of this pretentious bastard.” “Good morning to you too then.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“I’m gonna beat the fuck out of this pretentious bastard.”</b>
</p>
<p>“<b>Good morning to you too then,</b>” said Harley, barely looking up from his phone. “I’m good thanks for asking. Don’t have any plans today, but I think I’ll run some errands. You want anything?”</p>
<p>“I <em> need </em> this asshole to shut the hell up and mind his own business.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I only have like, $12.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”</p>
<p>“Seriously sweetheart, it sounds like you’re having a bad day. I’ll pick up one of the doughnuts you like from the bakery on the corner if you want, just say the word.”</p>
<p>He walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Have I told you I adore you?” Peter asked </p>
<p>“Not recently.” Harley answered. “I will pick you up a doughnut if you tell me which bastard I’m helping you beat the hell out of this week.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Peter groaned. “There’s this new guy working for Tony in R&amp;D, right? Signed on maybe last month I’m guessing since I hadn’t really seen him around before.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, the old man took on a new team of people a few weeks ago. I helped train them, they seemed like a good fit.”</p>
<p>“Sure they’re smart, but this one guy-“ Peter stopped. “Then remember how Tony blew up the lab last week? I’ve had to work with them because they have the extra set of equipment I need for my web shooters.”</p>
<p>“Okay? I’m sure you explained the situation to them, though right?”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Peter said. “And most of them do leave me alone. But this one dude keeps looking over my shoulder and telling me I’m doing my own damn job wrong.”</p>
<p>“Wait, this has happened more than once?” Harley asked. “Have you told Tony?”</p>
<p>“No, but I’m about to. He almost broke my latest prototypes because he told me ‘a real engineer should check my work.’” He rolled his eyes. “I swear to every god in existence Harley, I’m going to kill him.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Harley stood and took his boyfriend’s hand. “Well, here’s what we’re gonna do. You-“ he poked Peter’s chest, causing him to giggle, “-are going to go dig Tony out of the rubble he is currently calling his lab, and tell him exactly what happened. Have JARVIS pull security tapes if you have to, but you’re not dealing with this alone. He’s his supervisor. He’ll deal with it.</p>
<p>“I, however, will be running my errands. I am going to get you your damn powdered sugar, raspberry filled doughnuts because you’re my Prince and you deserve them,” he paused to kiss his forehead, “I will also be picking you up one of those weird stuffed things that you love so much-“</p>
<p>“Squishmallows,” he informed him. </p>
<p>“Yes, those,” Harley laughed. “I will go and find you a new Squishmallow,” another kiss, this one on the cheek, “and then, once I finish the rest of my errands, I will make you dinner and we’ll have a movie night.” He gave him a final kiss, a real one this time. “Are you okay with that?”</p>
<p>“God, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I will take that as a yes. JARVIS?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Mr. Keener?</em>”</p>
<p>“If you wouldn’t mind, send the elevator up for Peter, and make sure Tony knows he’s coming to the lab.”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course Mr. Keener. Is there anything else you need?” </em></p>
<p>“Well, I’d prefer my motorcycle, but given the load I’ve committed to bringing my boyfriend, please make sure a car is ready for me.”</p>
<p>“<em>Excellent. Mr. Hogan will meet you with a set of keys once you reach the lobby.” </em></p>
<p>“Thank you JARVIS.” He turned to Peter. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise. Also, if I happen to run into this guy that’s been harassing you, what’s his name and what does he look like?”</p>
<p>“Kind of like a frat guy. Red hair, freckles, big glasses and wearing a sweater vest with the shirt untucked. His name is Ryan.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>Peter cocked his head. “I know that look. Whatever you’re about to do, don’t.”</p>
<p>“Aww, honey I’m not planning anything. But um, for the record, if the next time you see Ryan he’s a little more humble and a lot more scared, it wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>“You’re a menace, Harley Keener.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em> your </em> menace, Peter Parker.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes you are. Last kiss before you hit the road?”</p>
<p>“Last kiss,” Harley agreed, swooping down to kiss his boyfriend one last time before stepping into the elevator, and out into the real world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to come yell at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed">tumblr</a>I highly encourage you to do so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>